I Hate Bananas
by Honeypot Kitty
Summary: I don't like anything I type up here so I'm just going to say that this is style and it is slash. If you want to know more then read it! XD
1. Ask

**I am not a good writer and this is my first story so please don't judge me. XD I don't own South Park. Trey and Matt do. Just wanted to say that. Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Songs are Hot N Fun by N.E.R.D. feat. Nelly Furtado**

**All the Right Moves by One Republic**

**I just like those songs :P**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat there and watched as the two of them made kissy faces at each other. It made me sick. She broke his heart so many times and cheated on him but they just kept getting together like nothing happened. It was really breaking my heart seeing them act like this. I knew they would probably break up "forever" next week, but I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to speak up.

"Get a room."

"Oh, you know you like it, Kyle." Stan said.

"I'm serious, it's starting to gross me out."

"I'm sorry but we love each other and we can't do this during class, you know." Wendy said.

I wanted to say something sarcastic but I didn't because I knew it would piss them off. I kept quiet the rest of lunch so I wouldn't say some thing stupid. I really wanted to tell Stan my feelings but I was too scared of rejection. Even if I wasn't scared to tell him I wouldn't be able to because of Wendy. What if we both liked each other then what would happen? My thoughts were interrupted when someone started talking to me.

"What are you thinking about fag?"

"Shut up, Cartmen!"

"Up yours, Jew!"

I felt my face burn with anger as he walked away. Thankfully, the bell rang before I did anything stupid and embarrassing.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Soon I was sitting in Stan's car waiting to get dropped off at home. The radio blasted Hot N fun by N.E.R.D. as we drove. Stan tapped his foot to the beat. I was wondering of a way to break Wendy and Stan up.

_Look at you. Look at me. Look at you. Look at me. Hot N fun. Hot N fun._

Every time I got an idea the music would interrupt me_._ I decided that if I can't think here then I would just make a conversation.

"Stan, why do you keep getting back together even though you know she's going to dump you for Token or something?" I asked.

A minute passed and he didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Because I like her."

"Like? What about love? You don't love her?"

"No, not really."

My heart leaped with joy when he said that. I tried to fight back a smile. He didn't love her. But my joy crumbled when I remembered he still liked her.

"Why do you ask?" he said blushing.

"I was just wondering because when she said 'we love each other' you didn't say anything."

"I don't feel like talking about this right now, Kyle."

"Oh, okay…"

We pulled up to the front of my house. I told him goodbye and quickly made it into the house. I said hello to mom and ran to my room. I fell on to my bed. I thought of a way to get Stan to love me or at least notice me. A crazy idea came to mind. I could alter my appearance. I could make myself 'cute'. That is what I would do. But I didn't have any cute clothing. I guess I could call Stan and ask him to take me to the mall.

**Stan's POV**

I sat on my bed watching TV. Kyle was acting kind of weird today. Hopefully he didn't see me blush.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places. So yeah, we're going down_

I heard my ringtone, All The Right Moves by One Republic, and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stan, it's me, Kyle."

"Oh, hi Kyle."

I couldn't help but blush when I heard his voice. It was kind of high and sweet, not low like normal boys. How gay do I sound?

"Can I ask you a favor?" he said.

"Shoot."

"Can you take me to the mall?"


	2. Car Ride

**A/N: I know I really suck as a writer. Please don't blame me. I notice that the title of this fanfic has nothing to do with the story (well, maybe just a little). I think I need to give more parts to peoples. My mom and brother don't know I'm writing this. I'm trying to keep it a secret. They just won't understand. :'( Well, I should just shut up and get on with the story so please enjoy and don't forget to review! (It would make me a very happy person if you did)**

**Kyle's POV**

When I heard the honk of Stan's car I bounced of the bed and ran downstairs. I didn't even give my mom the time to ask where I was going. I was wearing my usual outfit; that green hat and orange jacket. I would fix that when we got to the mall. I slid into the car seat and closed the door.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hi."

"Why do you want to go to the mall? We don't usually go there."

"I just wanted to get some new clothes. I've been wearing the same outfit for like I don't know how long."

"Ha Ha, well that makes me feel like I need to change my outfit cause I wearing the same outfit, too."

"Come on Stan, everyone changed. Kenny rarely wears that orange parka anymore. Cartmen doesn't wear his blue and yellow hat anymore or the red coat. Soon we'll look like we don't have any clothes other than these ones."

"Alright, I get it. I'll buy new clothes too so you don't have to lecture me anymore."

The car stopped at red light and Stan turned to face me. I turned my head and opened my mouth to say something but I completely forgot when I saw his eyes. They were two sparkling ocean blue orbs. My eyes drifted to his lips. The looked soft and pink and…well…_delicious._ I dreamed of what it would be like to kiss those pink lips.

"Kyle?"

His voice snapped me from those gay thoughts. I noticed a light pink blush that had spread across his face. The realization of what I had just done hit me. I looked away when I felt my pale face starting to burn.

"What are thinking about?"

"NOTHING! Nothing…"

"Okay, whatever you say."

We drove in silence as Lady GaGa sang.

_I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me can write a bad romance!_

I wanted Stan's love no matter how gay and corny that sounded.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"

I laughed as Stan sang in an overly dramatic Lady GaGa voice.

"You really know how to lighten the mood don't you?"

"Come on, Kyle, sing with me!"

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon, please?" he pouted.

He started making the puppy dog eyes which he knew always got to me.

"F-Fine, but just this once."

**I'm sorry this one is so short. I just left it at that cause I didn't feel like writing them singing. It's probably this short cause it's one in the morning and my grandma is over. (Don't worry, grandma, I still love you) I have chapter three written but I'm going to be a bitch (colorful language) and upload it later. Please don't hate me. Love you guys that don't hate me! I forgot I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed: Finalhope112, Bramblestarofsunclan, SweetSinister, Sillybunfun, and Recipe for Trouble. You guys gave me some hope cause I was like 'please be some reviews' and to me surprise there were. I'm just 13 years old so don't put to much pressure on me. lol**


	3. The Mall

**A/N: Awww, you guys make my day. At first when I read people talking about getting reviews I was like does it make you that happy and now I know how it feels. Well anyways, for a 13 year old I have a demented mind. I read the last chapter and I laughed little it was the funniest thing in the world. Sorry I keep putting songs in there but I like putting songs I like in there. I'll try doing that less. I really hope I don't just chicken out in the middle of the sorry. I want to at least have 7 chapters cause 7 is my favorite number. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer so enjoy.**

**Stan's POV**

After a car ride of singing we finally made it to the mall. The mall was felled with people. We even got stuck behind this really old lady. As we waited for her to move her granny ass out the way I decided to make small talk.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…maybe Hot Topic."

"Oh no, Kyle you're not turning Goth on me are you?"

He chuckled, "No Stan, that something you would do. I saw this really cute shirt in the window the other day. It said 'I Hate Bananas' on it. I also saw some black skinny jeans to match."

I tried to imagine that. That would be cute.

"Stan. We're here."

**Kyle's POV**

Some time of the day I would have to lose Stan in a store. If my plan were to work he couldn't see what I was going to buy. At Hot Topic I got the outfit and Stan got like five pairs of black skinny jeans the looked the same. We left that store and went into another store that had a boys' and a girls' section opposite of each other. While Stan was looking at shirts I snuck off to the girls' section.

I was only buying two outfits at a time. My money was reaching its limit because I had already bought ten shirts and ten pairs of jeans not counting what I got from Hot Topic. I saw some short black shorts and some green sweat pants. Don't worry, the sweat pants were girly. I picked a light green t-shirt with a tree on it to go with the shorts and a white t-shirt with a penguin on it to go with the sweats. It could be the other way around though. Stan was still debating on whether to get the Simpsons shirt or the shirt with a skull on it.

I snuck off to a cash register to buy the clothes. The cashier was a plump middle aged woman with black hair in a bun and purple glasses. She looked at me, then at the clothes,and then back to me. I already thought about this ahead of time.

"They're for my sister. Her birthday is coming up."

"Mmm-hmm. That'll be $25.77."

I told her to keep the change then I heard a familiar voice.

"What an interesting choice of clothes."

I whipped around to see the one and only Kenny.

"K-Kenny!"

"For your sister, hmm."

"I-I can explain."

"No need. We all have our reasons, don't we."

He walked around me to the cashier to check out a shirt. What a mysterious yet wise boy. I started back towards Stan. When I got there he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"BOO!"

"AHH! God dammit!"

My face grew hotter as Stan practically lay on the floor laughing. I didn't know what was so freaking funny about scaring the shit out of people when they're not looking. But then I started to laugh. I wasn't laughing because I was just scared shitless but because I got so angry at it. It was kind of funny.

"Okay, okay. It's about noon. Lets get some food."

I smiled, "Sure!"

**Stan's POV**

We sat at one of the tables in the food court. Kyle was eating some type of chicken salad and I ate some noodles from a Chinese restaurant. Kyle ate like a lady. He didn't talk while he had food in his mouth and he never stuffed his face. His emerald green eyes shimmered happily as he ate. I could feel myself blushing. Why did I always have this weird feeling around him?

"Hey are you feeling ok?"

"What?"

"You face is all red. Are you feeling ok?"

Before I could say anything he leaned over the table and put his right hand on my forehead and then the left one on his. My whole face was burning in an intense blush.

"You're really hot! Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm ok…"

I looked him right in the eyes. They were filled with concern. When I saw his face my heart twanged in pain. I wanted to ask him if he ever felt a weird feeling towards a friend. And I would.

"Kyle, have you ever fe-"

"He guys!"

"Oh…hi Wendy…"

**I couldn't be a bitch and make you guys wait so I'm putting this chapter up early. Having Wendy come was like a last minute thought and now I have all sorts of ideas on what could happen. I also had some Kenny time, too! I'll try to make Kenny time longer next time. I think I failed on trying to make the chapter longer. I fail so hard. :'( And also sorry about all the skinny jeans talk. I just like skinny jeans. lol Well, you guys supply the reviews and the chapters keep coming! '3'**


	4. Don't Get In My Way She Says

**I'm so sorry that I'm updating so late. It's just that everyone's been on my ass lately. Well anyways, thx you guy for your reviews. So far Stan was going to ask Kyle about feelings and Wendy came out of nowhere and interrupted them and blah blah blah. You're probably like 'Hurry up and get along with the story' so I'll just shut up. Hope you like! \(^.^)/**

**Kyle's POV**

What was he going to say? 'Have you ever fe'? What does that mean? Right after Wendy came Stan turned a bright shade of pink. She plopped right into his lap and slung her right arm around his neck. Oh, how she made me angry.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're just buying clothes. Who are you here will?"

"Umm, I'm here with Bebe, Red, and Hedi. They went into some store to get shoes like always."

Excuse me, but I'm right here. It's so annoying how Wendy always seems to magically appear when something good's about to happen. They just sat there talking as usual.

"Hey Wendy, can you get up for a sec so I can use the bathroom?"

"Sure."

She lazily lifted herself up so he could go to the bathroom. As, soon as she saw that Stan was out off view she swung around in his chair, all innocence was drained from her face.

"What were you guys really doing?"

"N-nothing, we really were just buying clothes."

"Yeah, is that so? Then why was Stan blushing, huh?"

"Well, that was because-"

"I am not going to let some short, nerdy, girly, Jewish kid get in the way of my relationship, you got that?"

I stared at her in shock. Did she really just say all those things to me? Well, sure I got straight As, and sure I had a few curves here and there, and sure I was short for a boy, and of course I was Jewish, everyone knew that. Fine then, I was everything she just said but she didn't need to say it out loud, I already knew. Good thing Stan came back before she could say anymore hurtful things to me.

**Stan's POV**

"What are _you_ guys talking about?"

Wendy looked up at me with an innocent expression while Kyle looked at me like he just got slapped. Wow, I wonder what happened now.

"I was telling Kyle about how… my…my grandmother died." Her expression saddened.

I just got lied to straight in the face, "Well, I never heard about this."

"Oh! I never told you?"

"_No._ You didn't."

I heard Kyle snicker and then Wendy shot him a quick hateful glance then turned back to me, "Well, I bet Bebe's worrying about me so I'll go and find her. Bye-bye now!"

She slipped out the seat and stocked away. But I swear I saw her mouth something to Kyle that didn't look to nice. Yep, something's going on.

"Yeah, so what did she really say?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, its ok."

"Okay, if you say so."

I knew something was up. Sometimes Kyle gets easily intimidated even by girls. Usually it only takes a height deference and a threatening voice to intimidate Kyle. Both which, Wendy has. Wendy was about 5 feet and 10 inches which was taller than most girls while Kyle was 5 feet and 8 inches which is shorter than most boys. Wendy also likes to play mind games on people. She could be one evil bitch if she wanted to. I snapped out of my thoughts when Kyle started talking.

"Wanna go home, Stan?"

"Sure, if you ready."

Well, I could always ask about it next time.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to update quicker next time. x Feel free to give me advice on my grammar but don't overdue it please. **


	5. Tension: Wendy vs Kyle

**I'm just going to jump into the story so I hope you like it! :D**

**Stan's POV**

Whenever Wendy and Kyle are around each other you can feel the tension in the air. Everything is intense and everyone can tell there's something wrong but no one dares to ask them. I gave up after a while of trying to persuade Kyle to tell me what they were talking about at the mall but all I got was 'Its ok' or 'Don't worry about it'. Wendy came over to our table during lunch and all she did was glare at Kyle while he looked sheepishly in the other direction. People keep asking me what's going on but I don't even know what to tell them. The tension got so heavy in-between them that I barged in.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Wendy shot her glare at me, "It has nothing to do with you, Stan. Mind your own business." And then she went on glaring at Kyle.

This earned a few snickers from Kenny and Cartmen.

"Shut up you two."

"Well, I'm not the one getting told by my girlfriend." Cartmen snorted.

"One, Cartmen, you don't have a girlfriend. Two, no one would want to date your gigantic ass."

"Ay, I'm not fat!"

This time Kyle and Kenny giggled.

"I could date him." Wendy said matter-of-factly turning from Kyle to look me in the face.

"You could, huh? Then go ahead, be my guest."

"I-I didn't really mean it!" she looked at me, teary eyed.

I rolled my eyes, "_Sure you didn't._"

She bounced up out her seat, "I didn't!"

After this comment she stomped over to her blonde friend.

"What the hell is her problem?" Cartmen said raising an eyebrow.

"She's probably on her period." Kenny laughed.

I noticed Kyle glancing fearfully in Wendy's direction. I was determined to find out why he was so scared of her. "Kyle, tell me now."

He looked up at me in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"Stop acting like a dumbass. Everyone knows there's something up. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I can't tell you, she'll kill me!" he said sounding like Tweek.

"Why?" I questioned stupidly.

"I'll just tell you now; she isn't an innocent little girl. She's an over obsessive pig-head that'll get whatever she wants if she keeps bothering you about it."

"Who's an obsessive pig-head, again?"

**Kyle's POV**

Why me? Why did she have to be behind me right now? I turned around to see a red-in-the-face Wendy. She was tapping her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips. You could see steam coming from her ears. I seriously just dug my own grave.

"I-I didn't mean it!"

"You didn't, huh!" she practically screamed for the whole cafeteria to hear.

She looked around at all the silent people. "Lets take this outside, Kyle."

When she said that, my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't fight back to save my life. If she wanted to, she could kill me just by using those long, sharp nails of hers. She grabbed my wrist digging her fingernails in my pale skin. She pulled me up out my seat and towards the doors.

"Oh, he's dead." I heard Cartmen laugh faintly. This wasn't ending well.

**~ (How unfair of me to not write a fight scene. -Shebeepup-) ~**

**Still Kyle's POV**

I looked in the mirror in my bathroom. Scratches across my face (not enough to make scars), bruises all over my body, clothes ripped to shreds (literally). I managed to throw off my green hat before it got messed up, too. I some how got away in the middle of the fight but just barely. I guess I was skipping the rest of school today then. No one was home so mom didn't see me. If she did she would probably have a heart attack. I couldn't wear my orange jacket anymore because Wendy some how pulled off the whole left sleeve with her bear strength. I was really going to need that make over thing now, glad I bought clothes. Not so glad about my face though.

In the beginning of the fight she pushed me up against the wall and started yelling about getting in her way or something like that and then she started throwing punches and scratches. I didn't even hit her once. I felt such a weakling. I bet Butters could have done a better job than me. Tears stung the cuts on my face. I guess this makes me a crybaby too, huh?

**Awww, how sad (and a little funny) but I like put Kyle in trouble. I noticed I was getting off track from the main idea but I know how to make it back there so don't worry. See you guys later!**


	6. Visit

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I typed this chapter up but then I accidently deleted it. I'm going to start with something different this time.**

**Bebe's POV**

It had been about 10 minutes since Wendy left with Kyle. Every minute that passed felt like an hour. I got more worried and anxious. Finally, Wendy came trudging into the cafeteria, out of breath. She was really getting out of hand. Each day she became more aggressive and more jealous. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me. I walked up to her and slapped her dead in the face without warning. I don't know why I did it or what came over me but I know I was in trouble now.

"What the hell, Bebe!" Her hand was pressed against her cheek as her face grew hot. Steam practically poured out of her ears. The cafeteria grew silent.

"Y-you deserved it. Don't get so worked up all the time. You used to be smart and nice but now you're a stupid diva!" I felt a large hand land on my shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, Bebe." I looked up to see Stan. He looked pretty pissed. He removed his hand from my shoulder and walked over to Wendy. He shoved her towards the cafeteria doors. Soon I was left standing as the room around me came back to life with conversion.

**Stan's POV**

I'd have to thank Bebe later for her effort. I slowly walked to the doors that led outside. Wendy kept looking at me with innocent eyes. Isn't goin' work on me, bitch. I kept my focus ahead of me thinking of what she could have possibly done to Kyle. I guess he wasn't coming back today. We finally made it outside. Snow lightly fell to the ground barely making a sound. I turned to Wendy for once since we left the cafeteria. She looked at me with a worried expression. Was I just realizing how crazy she really was?

"What's wrong, Stan?"

"Oh, you know exactly what's wrong. What's up with you? Lately you've been acting like a jealous bitch that needs attention every 5 fucking minutes!"

"What!" she screamed, "Sorry if I get a little jealous that you want to spend all your time with your gay little boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend! Just because I'm not spending time with you doesn't give you permission to act like a fool. Wendy, I love you but we need to take a break. Come to me when you've gotten yourself together, ok?"

And with that I walked around her and into to school. I could hear quiet sobs coming from behind me.

The rest of the school day went by pretty good, except for the few smartass comments Cartmen would give. As the final minutes of school ticked away I wondered what I would do about Kyle. I hadn't seen him since the cafeteria incident earlier. Rumors about him were already spreading around the school. Finally the bell rang signaling that the last class was over. I was the first one out the classroom. I quickly stuffed my backpack full of papers and textbooks. I had even gotten Kyle's homework from his classes. I walked out the school towards my car. It took me about 5 minutes to drive to Kyle's house. It looked like no one was home when I got there but I knocked on the door anyway. I could hear foot steps and then the lock clicking as Kyle opened the door slowly. Fiery curls covered some of his forehead and his emerald green eyes looked tired. He was wearing dark green shorts that were tight on his thighs and a long white t-shirt that was loose. He also had a band-aid on his cheek and bruises on his shin and arms. Even though he was all banged up he still looked fairly cute.

His eyes lit up when he saw it was me who was at the door. Before he could say anything I pulled him into a tight hug. It took him a while to process what was going on before he hugged back. I could feel his heart beat against my chest. It began to quicken. I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Are you ok Stan?" He looked at me with a concerned expression. His cheeks were bright pink.

"I should be asking that. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Well it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier but it's not anything to worry about. Please don't feel too bad."

"Are you sure?"

He giggled, "Yes, I'm sure. Your not just going to stand outside all day, are you? Come in."

He moved aside so I could walk in. He led me up to his room and closed the door behind me. "Mom's out shopping and dad's still at work, so it's just us here."

Strangely, I blushed a little at this comment. I wonder what was coming over me. I still loved Wendy even though she was a bitch, right? I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

"I got your homework for you."

"Thanks, but can we do it later I want to watch TV."

**Kyle's POV**

I walked over to my bed and carefully got on it, Stan following shortly after. I was stretched out on my stomach as Stan sat next to me, his legs crossed. Old Terrance and Phillip reruns were on but I wasn't paying much attention to them. I kept peeking at Stan though the corner of my eyes. He laughed at the fart jokes that seemed to get old to me. Before I knew it I had my head on my arms staring him in the face. He must have noticed because he looked down at me and gave me a heartfelt smile. My face began to burn. I couldn't just turn away because that would just be rude so I returned the smile.

"Are you feeling ok, Kyle? Your face is red." He placed his hand on my cheek. I could feel myself heating up even more.

"I-I'm ok. Let's do our homework now." I jumped off the bed and went to my desk. I need time to calm down.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. We finished our homework and my mom came home and made dinner. Stan ate dinner with us and left after. I locked the door behind him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I stood under the running water I thought of what might happen the next day. I'd probably be the laughing stock of the school but that didn't matter right now. As long as Stan was there then nothing mattered. Cartmen would probably never let me live it down. I don't now how I would face Wendy tomorrow.

I got out the shower and brushed my teeth. After I was all cleaned up I put my pajamas on and got into the bed. There was no use in worrying about it because whatever happens happens.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am kind of losing my motivation with this story but I'm not giving up! XD Plus, I want to know if people are starting to get bored with this story. Tell me if you are.**


	7. The Day After The Storm

**AN/: I'm finally back with the 7****th**** chappie. My computer was down so I couldn't do anything. Thank you for all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. And I'm going to start spelling Cartman right because I've been spellin' it wrong. Anyways I hope you like! :P**

**Kyle's POV**

My alarm clock finally rang at 6. I slowly lifted myself up from the bed and stretched. I walked over to my dresser to get a new pair of boxers. I put them on and then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. The smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air. When I got downstairs I found my mom making breakfast and my brother sitting on the couch watching the news. I ate my breakfast slowly and picked up my backpack from where it rested. Today Stan and I decided to take the bus. I don't know why though, I really don't feel like being humiliated today.

"Bye Kyle," Ike waved from the couch as I closed the door. It was a boring walk to the bus stop. There was nothing different. Just the same old things I see everyday I walk to the bus stop. I was the first one there like always. About two minutes later Stan arrived. When he saw me he smiled and waved.

"Hey Ky,"

"Hi," I said shly.

"So, what'd you do after I left?"

"Nothing really, took a shower and brushed my teeth. What'd you do?"

"Shelly made me go buy her some more stupid tampons. You should have seen the cashier's face when he saw what I was buying," he laughed.

"Well, that's…interesting,"

"What's up fags!"

"Shut up Cartman!" I yelled.

Cartman came waddling over to us, Kenny following shortly after.

"So, you got beat up by a girl, huh?"

"You're on to talk! She beat you up too, remember?" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Ay! I was 9 when that happened!"

"Whatever fatass,"

The bus came just in time, I didn't want to get any further into this conversation. When I got on the bus, it felt like everyone was staring at me, piercing my soul with their eyes. (I really wanted to say that XD) I sat in the back with Stan to avoid some of the stares.

"Don't worry about it Kyle. It'll die down soon," Stan said trying to comfort me.

I sighed, "Yeah,"

I couldn't help but feel like he was lying. This would probably last for weeks. Maybe I should just stop worrying about it. If I act like I don't care then they'll stop bothering me. We finally arrived at the high school. When I got into the school I quickly made my way to my locker making sure not to make eye contact with any one.

"Wait up Kyle!"

Thanks Stan. When everyone heard him say my name they all turned to me, eager to know what happened yesterday. I sped up. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. I got to my looker and quickly put my combination in. Stan came to a stop at his locker which was right next to mine.

"What the hell Kyle? Why were you running so fast?" he huffed.

"Because you were drawing attention to me,"

"This again, I told you not to think about it. These nosy people will keep bothering you the more you act like that,"

"But it's hard, Stan," I whined, "I can't just not think about it. Anyway the bell's about to ring, lets get to class."

"Fine,"

Stan and I only had homeroom together which meant I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day after this. Fortunately, he sat next to me. Unfortunately, Wendy also sat next to me in homeroom too. Before I even took a step in the classroom she was glaring at me. There weren't many kids inside the room yet. The teacher wasn't there yet, either.

"Want me to sit in your spot today?" Stan whispered to me.

"No, I can handle this. Thanks anyway."

I walked over to my seat without looking at Wendy. The room went quiet when I sat down.

"I see you had to get new clothes because I ripped your other outfit up," Wendy said.

"No actually I bought these clothes a few days ago when I went to the mall with Stan but thank you for noticing," I said like a smartass.

"Oh,"

It was funny how she was trying to embarrass me. It wasn't going to work this time. The late bell finally rang as people rushed into the classroom. Kenny and Cartman came in after everyone else. Cartman took his seat behind me and Kenny sat down next to Butters.

"Hey Jew boy, where's your hat?" Cartman said.

"Yeah, _where is it?_" Wendy said with a smirk.

"Oh, I didn't feel like wearing it today,"

"_Sure," _she said sarcastically.

Mr. Garrison came walking into the classroom. I didn't notice it was 10 minutes after class started.

"Hey kids. I'm here to substitute you for the next month. I was late because I saw Mr. Slave and…"

I tuned Mr. Garrison out because he started going on of his useless rants. I looked over to Stan. He looked like he was going to dowse off any second. I laughed to myself. He was so cute, his eyes were half open and he had is head rested on the palm of his hand. He breathed slowly through his pink lips. Oh god, I wanted to kiss those lips. I shook my head and looked back to Mr. Garrison who was sitting on the front desk talking about absolutely nothing. A few minutes passed and a note fell on my desk. I looked to my right to see Wendy smirking at me. I opened the note:

(Regular for Kyle and _Italic _for Wendy)

_i see that you have successfully stolen my boyfriend away from me good job._

What do you mean?

_he broke up with me becuz i beat u up. happy now?_

I didn't do anything to make him break up with you. You're just stupid, you should have seen that coming.

_DON'T CALL ME STUPID, ASSFUCKER! DX I'LL GET HIM BACK, YOU JUST WATCH ME!_

(end of note)

I didn't feel like reading this pointless note out to the class so I ripped it up. I saw her face scrunch up in anger as she balled her fists up. I snickered and turned back to Mr. Garrison to act like I was listening to his rants.

"You just wait and see, Broflovski, you've just picked a fight your not about to win," Wendy whispered, her voice traced with venom.

The rest of homeroom went like this; Stan sleeping, me staring at Stan, Wendy glaring at me. The bell rang and people got their stuff and left. Wendy took her sweet time getting her stuff trying to act like a pretty princess. Too bad Stan was knocked out and…well…I guess I'm not into girls. I stared at Stan as he slept peacefully. I decided to wake Stan up in a different way.

"Stan," I whispered into his ear.

"Wendy…" he said back quietly.

I pulled away quickly. It hurt when he said that. Why Wendy? He finally opened his eyes and looked around at the empty classroom. By now Wendy had left, fed up with waiting for Stan to wake up.

"I'm still here," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, we have to hurry and get to our classes. Bye Stan,"

I quickly got my things and scurried out the room.

**Stan's POV**

Well that was weird. He just up and left me and Kyle never does that. Anyway, I could have sworn someone whispered in my ear. A student walked into the room looking at me weirdly. I figured I'd be late for class anyway so I decided to skip. When lunch came along I finally showed up. I sat next to Kyle, Cartman across from me, and Kenny across from Kyle.

"Stan, where the hell have you been?" Kyle asked me.

"I was behind the school listening to my ipod, that's what I did,"

"Ok…" Kyle said taking a sip of his milk.

It went silent for a while so Kenny decided to break the silence, "Soooo… what really happened during that fight?"

"Nothing really, she just hit me a few times and yelled in my face…"

"No, I mean why did she fight you?"

"Just because…" Kyle said shyly as he blushed. I saw him glance at me then turn back to his tray. I guess Kenny picked up on this because he asked about it.

"Was it about Stan?" Kenny questioned with a sly smirk.

"What? No! No no no!" Kyle said waving his hands.

"So it was," Kenny said.

I finally broke in, "So this whole fight was about me?" I asked confused looking at Kyle.

He blushed furiously as Kenny, Cartman, and I stared at him. Now that I think about it the people at the tables around us stared.

"Ah-ha! I knew you had a boner for Stan!" Cartman yelled for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"I see. Wendy viewed you as a threat to her and Stan's relationship so she was keeping a close eye on you. That's why she kept coming over here to flirt with Stan, to show you where you stand," Kenny said, "But beating someone up isn't a good approach to this situation. All she did was hurt you and make Stan mad at her. I do admit though, those clothes do look pretty hot." Kenny said that last part with a devilish grin.

I looked over at Kyle who was at a total lose of words. For some reason all this newfound information just wasn't settling in. Kyle and Wendy are fighting over me? But why? Kyle's like my best friend and Wendy's like that ex-girlfriend that you still love sort of. Why would they fight? I'm pretty sure that I'll get over the fact that she hurt Kyle and then we'll get back together again and things will be like old times…right? I glanced over to Wendy who was looking over here. Our eyes met but I quickly turned away. I hadn't quiet gotten over what happened yet. I still can't believe that I didn't do anything to stop her. I looked back over to Kyle who kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something. Finally he managed to get something out.

"She started it when we met at the mall. When Stan left for the bathroom her personality completely changed and then she started talking about me getting in her way and crap. And when Stan came back she started acting like a concerned bitch again. Now I don't feel like talking about this anymore so I'm going back to class," Kyle picked his lunch tray up and dumped out the trash into one of the few trash cans. He slowly stalked out the cafeteria. He left without say goodbye, too.

Before I knew it the last bell of the day rang and I left class to meet Kyle at the lockers. He was bending over, filling his backpack full of books. It was almost like he was putting his whole locker into his backpack.

_But did I mention that his ass was stuck up in the air? Yes, it was as great as Bebe said it was back in third grade. It was shaped perfectly and the black jeans made it look even better. I just wanted to grab his ass so badly. And don't forget that tight fitting t-shirt._

Wait Stan, get a hold of yourself! He's your best friend right? You don't have these kinds of thoughts about your best friend right?

_But it is __my__ mind right? I can think of anything inside of here right?_

As I had a battle of what's right and what's wrong in my mind I didn't notice Kyle had finished packing his bag, "Stan? Stan!"

"Wah…huh," I said recovering from my perverted thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been standing here for 5 minutes trying to get your attention. What are you thinking about?" Kyle said with a friendly grin.

"Oh it's nothing. Lets go," I took a hold of Kyle's wrist and dragged him out the school.

We walked towards Kyle's and my house in silence. There was nothing really to talk about anyway. They walked along a little more until Kyle finally broke the silence.

"Hey Stan… could you…like…let go of my wrist please," he said looking the other way, blushing.

I blushed to when I realized that I had been holding is wrist the entire time, "Ok,"

"Thanks. Hey, why don't you come over after I'm done with my homework?"

"Sure, that'll be fun,"

"Yeah, my mom and dad and Ike won't be there so…" he trailed off.

Great, that means it'll be me and Kyle. I guess that could be fun but what would we do? Well, we finally arrived at our street. He took off towards his house saying goodbye as I did the same. I came into the empty house. Where the hell did everyone go? Whatever, I have homework to do.

**Kyle's POV**

As soon as I got to the door my mom opened it.

"Bubba, we were just about to leave. Well, if you get hungry there are frozen dinners in the freezer. Be good ok?"

"Yeah mom," I said rolling my eyes. I moved out the way for them to get past. I closed the door and locked it. My heart fluttered when I remembered that Stan was going to visit today. I would show Wendy and steal Stan's heart. And him coming over would be the perfect time to make him like me. I ran upstairs to quickly do my homework and pull out my secret weapon.

**Stan's POV**

I finally finished my homework and was ready to head to Kyle's house. I brought a few games just in case we got bored. I knocked on the door to Kyle's house and waited. He opened the door and I almost dropped everything I was holding. _What the hell was he wearing? _I could feel the perverted thoughts flowing into my mind. _He looks __way__ better in those tiny black shorts than those skinny jeans. _No stop it! I'm not going to think that way.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" he smiled at me. For some reason I thought that I would regret coming inside later

**Cliffhanger! I changed the description of this story. I got my motivations back and the chapters will be longer because I'm starting to get into the juicier parts. The rating of this stuff might change just to tell you so be warned. It took me a long time to write this because I couldn't pay attention with my mom throwing up in the background. It was so gross. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and plz review! *o***


	8. Half and Half

**Thanks for the reviews already. I'm trying to update early (real early) so I can make all my readers happy. Hope you guys like!**

**Stan's POV**

Kyle moved out the way so I could come in. It smelled so clean inside his house, not like his that sometimes reeked like beer. Kyle plopped down on to the couch and turned the TV on with the remote. It was on the news. They were talking about some stupid pie burglar, stealing pies off window sills. Kyle started flipping through the channels. He stopped on Terrance and Phillip. It was the episode with the male to male kiss. I had this episode on video tape back at home. Sometimes I would watch it when I was bored. Good for us the episode just started.

I don't know why I liked the episode so much, I just did. I slumped down on to the couch next to Kyle. Kyle seemed to be mesmerized by the TV. He looked so vulnerable sitting there staring at the TV without a care. I scooted a little closer to him. Something deep inside me was making me want to be close to the tiny red head. Kyle didn't seem to notice my effortless attempts to get closer to him. Kyle was staring in awe at the TV. It was nearing the time that Terrance and Phillip were about to kiss. Kyle didn't notice at all that our legs were touching now, Kyle's bare skin rubbing up against my own leg.

I looked up to the TV right when Terrence kissed Phillip. It was a small kiss though on the lips but it lasted a long time to me. Right after they went back to farting and acting like idiots, though a small blush stained their faces. Kyle turned the TV off though he didn't move from his spot.

"Kyle?" I said almost a whisper.

He turned to me with this expression. It was a hard expression to figure out. It seemed kind of like…like..._want?_ Yeah, want. But why was he looking at me like that?

"Kyle? Hello?"

"Huh?" He seemed to have come out of his daze.

"Are you ok? You're acting really weirdly,"

He blushed, "Yeah, I'm ok. Let's go upstairs to play some games,"

He pushed himself off the couch and walked up the stairs. I sat on the couch a little longing before getting up to follow him. He had picked up the games and was looking through them on his bed. I sat next to him.

"Oh! Let's play _Zombie Slayer 2!"_ Kyle said eagerly picking up the game.

"Ok," I smiled at him.

He inserted the game into the game system and walked over to sit next to me. I guess this would be fun.

**Kyle's POV**

It didn't matter to me what we did, at least I was doing it with him. He won most of the time as we played but I started getting better.

"Hey Kyle,"

"What?"

"Let's make a bet. Whoever loses this next round has to answer a question from the winner, you on?"

"You bet!" I said excitedly.

I was determined to win the battle but I also didn't care if I lost. I wanted to know what he wanted to ask. We started the game. The room filled with the noise of button mashing and grunts coming from our throats whenever we got hit. We were neck and neck, Stan winning by a little bit. With one final blow to the head my character was dead.

"Awww, I'm dead," I said with fake sadness.

"Hmmmm…what should I ask you? Wait…no…no…Ah-ha!"

"What?" I asked, excitedly.

"Who do you love?" Stan asked excitedly.

I felt all emotion drain from my face. How was I going to tell him I loved him?

**Stan's POV**

When I asked him that his face drained of color, but then the next minute his whole face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I can't tell y-you…" Kyle stumbled.

"Why not?"

"B-because…I don't want something to go wrong…"

"Y-you love Wendy?"

"Are you fucking stupid? How the hell could I love that snobby bitch?" Kyle shot back, venom in his voice.

His expression softened, "It's someone I love more than anyone else. If I didn't have this person then I wouldn't be complete. But this person is taken and I'm not allowed to have this person. Still, I'll do anything to have this person's heart. I really love this person," Kyle whispered as stray tears came from his eyes.

Kyle loves someone. Who is this some…one…GOD, AM I REALLY THIS STUPID! Kyle…he loves me and I'm just now realizing this. But I still love Wendy. I love Kyle too. I can't pick. What do I do? I looked at the now bawling Kyle. I crawled over to him and hugged him. I lifted Kyle's head by his chin so he faced me.

"Kyle, I do love you, I really do but I also love Wendy, too. I need some time to figure out who I love more." I looked Kyle in the eyes.

He had stopped crying and now he just simply stared at me. His emerald eyes felt like they were pulling me in. I couldn't resist my urge to kiss him. I slowly leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. They were soft and smooth, how I imagined them to be. Kyle's hands slowly made there way to my cheeks as he pushed his lips harder against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. He broke apart from me to catch his breath but I used this moment to stick my tongue into his wet mouth. Our tongues battled together for a while and then we broke apart. Kyle snaked his arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

"Stan, even if you don't love me all the way yet, I still love you. I'll be waiting for you and I'll fight for you," Kyle whispered lightly into my ear.

We stayed like this for a while until we heard a familiar voice come from downstairs.

"Bubba, I'm home!" Sheila called.

"Ok, Stan's here too!" Kyle yelled back to his mother.

Before I untangled myself from Kyle I gave him one last small kiss on the lips. Just that little thing made him blush so much. He was so cute. We got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"Kyle! What happened to your eyes?" Shelia came up to her 15 year old son to examine his face.

I hadn't even noticed that Kyle's eyes were still red and puffy. It was going to be hard to get them out of this one. Magically Kyle came up with something.

"I tripped and my drink got into my eyes," he said with ease.

"Oh well, be careful next time, Kyle," Sheila said and started off towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Stan." She turned to me, "Watch out for him, ok?"

I looked over to Kyle, who was blushing now, smiled and nodded, "Of coarse I will,"

Sheila smiled and went into the kitchen. Kyle walked me to the door.

"Bye Stan,"

"Bye Kyle,"

I turned around to leave when Kyle stopped me one more time.

"Stan, just remember that I will win you over," Kyle said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," I told him and walked over to my house.

At least the next few weeks won't be so boring.

**I liked this chappie the most out of all of them. It was short and sweet. I hope you guys liked it. I know I couldn't keep up with the first plot idea because I read so many fanfictions that they started to inspire me. Well anyway, hopefully you guys will still like it even though I changed some. Please don't leave me. T^T **


	9. Boredom

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my dad and brothers came to visit from CA so I had absolutely no computer time. I don't think so many people liked last chapter and neither did I, I think it was crappy. How you can love to people at the same time, I don't know. I guess you it's considered like then. Well, I hope this chapter is better.**

**Kyle's POV**

I went to school the next day like usual. Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and I stood at the bus stop like normal. Cartman went on with his usual plot take over the country.

"Ok Kenneh, after school you're going to buy a bunch of guns and 2 tickets to Washington, DC. When we get there we'll go to the White House and you'll shoot the president,"

"God dammit Cartman, shut the fuck up! Why the hell would I do something so stupid?" Kenny yelled.

"But Kennyyyyy," Cartman whined.

I eventually tuned Cartman whining out. I glanced at Stan, who was deep in thought. The bus wheeled over to us and we got on one by one. I noticed that Wendy was sitting in our usual seat in the back of the bus. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Stan, I need to talk to you, alone," she said the last word looking at me.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about,"

"There is, now please Stan, will you just give me a chance?"

Stan looked at me letting out a sigh of frustration, "Fine, only because I need to sit down,"

They walked beck to the back of the bus leaving me standing in the middle of the aisle. I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Young man, can you please sit down, we need to get the bus moving," the bus driver called to me.

I blushed in embarrassment as I just noticed that everyone was staring at me. I nodded and sat in the empty seat next to me. Today was going to be a long day.

**Stan's POV**

Wendy dragged me to the back of the bus to 'talk'. She sat down and patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. I took the seat but tried to stay as far away from here as possible. Hopefully if I can distance my as far away from her a possible, Ill be able to get over her. She noticed what I was doing her expression dropped.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you?" she said with a pouty expression.

"Can you stop acting like that, it's pissing me off,"

"God dammit Stan, I'm trying to apologize here. Knowing you, we'll get back together in a week, 2 week tops," Wendy said rolling her gray eyes.

"You really think you fucking know me don't you?" I asked raising my voice.

"Stan, please keep your voice down," she whispered.

"I can't tell me what to do. I can yell as loud as I want! See me yelling, see!" I shouted so the whole bus could here.

I started laughing as she panicked. Now everyone was looking over here, including Kyle.

"Please Stan, stop begin so difficult!" Wendy whispered harshly.

"Difficult? Oh, you haven't seen difficult, bitch. I'll say this in front of everybody. I don't need you, I don't want you. Get that in that thick little head of yours. Now fuck off!" and with that I went to sit next to Kyle.

Bebe pushed past me to get to her friend while half the people of the bus held back laughs. Kyle looked at me, shocked.

"Dude, that was awesome," he laughed.

"I've never seen you do that before,"

"Well I guess I just unleashed my stress on her," I scratched the back of my head.

The bus pulled up to the school. Kenny ran up to us as we walked towards the front door.

"Dude you just embarrassed Wendy for life!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I think she got the point. She won't be back for a while," I said when we got to our lockers.

"Think again, Stan," Kyle said leaning on his.

I turned around to see Wendy. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears. Red and Bebe stood behind her.

"What now," I said under my breath.

She stomped up to me and slapped me in the face. We stared at each other for a while before see burst into tears again and ran off. Bebe ran after her while Red walked up to me.

"I know she's been a bitch lately but she didn't deserve that," she walked off towards Bebe and Wendy.

"Dude the fuck?" I said still trying to absorb what happened.

"I just don't understand girls," Kyle said from next to me.

"Hey Jew, your faggy boyfriend just got slapped and your not going to do anything about it?" Cartman said walking towards us.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle yelled blushing a little.

"Ay! Don't call me fat, I'm just big boned!"

"Whatever, lets just get to class,"

We walked to homeroom together, which Wendy, Red, and Bebe didn't attend. God, why the hell are girls so dramatic? I guess it would be better to date a guy because then you don't have to listen to their bullshit every single day.

Homeroom ended and I went to history. Wendy showed up to this class fully recovered. She looked at me and smiled. It was the smile that used to be so heart warming but now it was like looking at a donkey's ass. I guess I wouldn't be getting a break from her after all.

**Kyle's POV**

I went through the rest of my classes paranoid. Wendy's in all of Stan's classes. She would have been in all my classes but last year she kind of got dumber. I bet she did that on purpose just so she could be with Stan. I desperately waited for the lunch bell to ring. When it did I flew out my seat and out the classroom. I really don't know why I was in such a rush; I guess I just wanted to see Stan. I wanted to see his beautiful dark blue eyes and glossy black hair. I wanted to see his radiant smile. I wanted to- snap out of it Kyle, pay attention to where your going. I walked into the cafeteria and got my lunch. I walked over to our table to see Wendy sitting in my seat talking to Stan who was visibly ignoring her.

"Excuse me Wendy, but that's my seat," I said with a fake smile.

"Excuse me Kyle, but-"

"Yeah Wendy, could you move?" Stan said.

"Fine, I guess I'm not wanted here,"

"Yeah, your not," Kenny added.

"Sh-shut up!"

She stood up and stalked off towards the girls table. I placed my tray down and took my seat next to Stan.

"God damned bitch just won't give up," Stan sighed out.

"You know she's not the type to give up easily. You may not need her anymore but she needs you. Maybe you should talk to her again and tell her gently that you don't like her instead of yelling it out to everyone," I say suggestively.

"Whose side are you on? She's the type of person that changes your words into what she wants them to say. Talking to her will only make things worse for me. She's crazy."

"Yeah, what was I thinking?"

"Ok change of subject, did you see Bebe's shirt today? Her boobs look so big in it!"

As Kenny started talking about large breasts and girls in general Butters started to shift awkwardly in his seat. I wouldn't blame him, I don't feel like listening to Stan and Kenny talk about who they think has the largest boobs either. I looked around the cafeteria for something interesting. Craig had his arm around Tweek's neck playful tugging him closer to him. Clyde sat across from them making stupid faces as Token laughed. I directed my eyes towards Wendy who was going on about something while Red rolled her eyes and Bebe pretended to listen. I turned around and looked down at my tray. Half of my salad was eaten and my milk was gone. Some of my fries were gone but I didn't care. I looked over at Butters who looked over at me. I smile and so did he.

"Butters, what are they talking about now?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know. I'll ask,"

He turned to Kenny, "Hey Kenny, what are you fellas talkin' about?"

"Oh nothing. As I was saying…"

"Kenny said nothing," Butters told me innocently.

"Yeah, I think I heard him," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well guy, I'm going to the library to study see you later," I said standing up.

"Oh, you're leaving? Let me go with you!" Stan said grabbing my arm, almost making me drop my tray.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure,"

God dammit Kyle, he only needed one answer not 3! We threw our tray away and left the cafeteria. We had a good 20 minutes to spare. We walked down the hallway together towards the library. When we got there we were all alone, well except for the librarian who was asleep. Now that we were alone it made me remember the events that were held yesterday. My cheeks began to burn from just remembering it. I don't even remember why we came here. I turned to look at Stan who was already down an aisle looking at books. I wish I could be like him, not have to worry about these types of things and just am able to go on about my day. But I'm not like that because we're opposites. But don't they say opposites attract?

"Hey Kyle, what do you need to study?" Stan said breaking me out of my daze.

"Oh…um…uh,"

I was actually doing to the library to take a nap but I didn't expect Stan to want to go. It was just too boring in the cafeteria with Stan talking to Kenny and it was too loud for me to sleep.

"Well, I was actually coming here to take a nap but I didn't know you were coming too," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, then what do you want to do? We still have time," he said checking his watch.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I said shuffling my feet.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you,"

"Oh…"

We stood in any awkward silence. I glanced at him; he was looking at some books with an uninterested expression on his face. I sighed, not able to think of something. We wasted a good 5 minutes standing there before Stan broke the silence again.

"Hey, want to skip class? Wendy's in my next class and I don't feel like seeing her ugly face," Stan placed his arms behind his head.

I giggled, "Sure, what do you want to do? My mom's home so we can't go there,"

"We could go to my house 'cause no one is home,"

"Ok,"

We snuck out the front doors to the student parking lot and hopped in Stan red truck. He started the engine and slowly pulled out of his space. As we drove down the smooth road I thought of all the difference between Stan and I. He's tall, I'm short. I've got at short temper while he rarely gets angry. He had straight hair and I curly hair. I've got a girly figure and he's got a manly one. There was a lot of difference between us, too many to count.

I watched Stan as he calmly drove the truck down the road. His pink lips curved into a small smile. He moved the steering wheel with one hand and the hand gripped the arm rest loosely. I watched him in awe and my hand moved on its own. I rested my hand on his. He slowed a little and turned to me. My face flustered in embarrassment as I pulled my hand away. This time he grabbed my hand making me blush even more.

We sat again in silence as he watched the rode and I stared at me lap. We pulled up at his house and he opened my car door for me. I smiled up at him and hopped out. He grabbed my hand again and led me into his house.

**I'm so so sooo sorry that this chapter was so shitty (sorry), it was a filler. I at least owed you this since I haven't updated in a while. I didn't check over this chapter either so it might have some grammatical errors. I don't know why I left it at that but it felt like a good place to stop. I really don't know what I was typing during this chapter either because I was listening to music, everyone kept interrupting me, and I kept thinking of this new fanfic I was going to write during Christmas time (which is still 3 months away) It'll be about Kenny and Butters (since I haven't wrote a Bunny fanfic yet). Well please don't shoot me for this shitty chapter I really meant for it to be good. Love you guys! XD**


	10. Caught

**Hey everybody! School starts for me on Tuesday and I won't be able to updates in awhile. I also need to fix me sleeping pattern because it's all messed up and stuffs. Well, before I go to sleep I give you this, take it away Stan!**

**Stan's POV**

We slowly walked into my house, hand in hand. I closed the door behind Kyle and led him upstairs. When we got to my room I let go of his hand. He walked over to my bed and sat down on it, his cheeks growing pink. I grabbed my remote, switching the TV on, and then sat next to Kyle. He pulled off his shoes and then brought his legs on to my bed. I took me shoes off as well and stretched out on the bed on my stomach. We watched some show, Kyle giggling every once in a while at the stupid jokes. I scooted closer to him until we were about 3 inches apart.

Kyle looked down at me with a confused look on his face but then smiled. I smiled back at him turning back to the TV. The silence was starting to get to me. Since the kiss we shared yesterday happened everything's been awkward between us. Well I guess it would be weird, it's not everyday that you kiss your _super_ best friend who happens to be the same gender as you. I subconsciously pressed my fingertips to my lips. It wouldn't hurt to do it once more, would it? I sat up and whirled Kyle around so that he was facing me.

"St-stan, what are you-mmm," I cut him off with a kiss before he could finish his sentence.

"No!" he yelled almost shoving me off the side of the bed.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry! You just kind of caught me off guard,"

Kyle looked down as his face began to redden. I smirked pulling him into a gentler kiss. He was stiff at first but then began to melt in my arms. I pulled him closer as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I slightly opened one of my eyes to see his face. His eyes were clamped shut and his face was completely flushed. He was so cute, that's what I love about him. I tugged Kyle's green hat off and rubbed my hand through his fiery mess of curls. A small whimper escaped his throat as I lick his bottom lip. He slowly opened his mouth, allowing me entrance.

Our tongues battled. Kyle tasted like tooth paste, the good kind. I slipped my hand up the back of his shirt making him whimper again. I pulled him as close as he possibly could get to me and began to nip and suck at his neck.

But of coarse this moment was ruined when my mom came home.

**Kyle's POV**

Before I had time to pull away from Stan she was already at the door.

"Stan, are you skipping classes again? I told you not to- STANLEY MARSH!" Sharon gasped dropping her purse on the ground.

She took a few deep breaths before speaking again, "W-when you 2 feel like it, come downstairs so we can t-talk," she picked her purse up and closed the door. I looked at Stan with an expression that read 'this is your fault'.

"Everything'll be ok,"

"Yeah…" I whispered

I really wish I could believe him but I wasn't ready for everyone to know I was gay. And what would my mom do if she knew? She would probably tell everyone because she can't keep her big fucking mouth shut. I unattached myself from Stan and put my hat back over my curly hair.

"Should we go down there now?" Stan said looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I guess. The sooner we get this over with, the better,"

Stan stood up grabbing my hand and took me downstairs to his waiting mother. She was sitting on the small arm chair across from the couch fidgeting. I nervously walked behind Stan until we got to the banged up couch.

"Um… ok boys. I know this is weird but I'm going to ask some questions. How long have you 2 been together?" she asked obviously uncomfortable.

Now that I think about it me and Stan really aren't together. That kiss was just out of the blue. I looked to Stan for an answer.

"Since yesterday," he said blushing.

"Oh, ok. Who said 'I love you' first?"

"I think I did," I answer honestly.

"Now boys, I know I shouldn't be asking you this but… who tops?" she said leaning in about, a weird shimmer in her brown eyes.

Me and Stan looked at her astonished. She was right, she shouldn't have asked that. What kid wants to tell their mom or _friend's_ mom about this type of stuff? And wasn't the answer obvious anyway?

"I think Stan does," I say quietly.

"I knew it! My Stan's such a big boy!" she said excitedly.

She turned to me, "Kyle, you know I'm going to have to call Sheila and tell her this," she started going through her purse for her cell phone.

"NO! Please don't tell her! She'll do something drastic and I'll never be allowed to see Stan again!"

She ignored me and dialed my mom's number. I could feel my heart pound hard against my rib cage. My mom was going to find out and go ballistic.

"Hello Sheila…Yes…I'll be there…Yes I have some great news…no…no… The news is that my son and your son love each other!" Sharon said stupidly.

She yanked the phone from her ear quickly as my mom yelled 'WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?' into the other end.

My mom yelled loud enough for me to hear, "How is that **good** news?"

"Well aren't you happy that your son is happy?"

"NO! What matters is that I get some grandchildren and I won't get any if my son is gay!"

"You think of yourself over your own son? That's horrible! You should be happy that your son's with some one he loves! Plus you have another son, did you forget him?" Sharon yelled back at my mom.

"I'm coming to pick him up RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't come over here! *click* Sheila…Sheila?"

I felt warm tears creep down my cheeks. I'll probably be homeschooled now. I know she'll do anything to stop me from seeing Stan. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Please don't cry, Kyle. Everything'll be ok," Stan said reassuringly.

"You said that earlier,"

I leaned on to Stan. It'll be a matter of minutes before she gets here. Sharon looked at me sympathetically. We sat there for awhile before we heard loud knocks on the front door.

"Go up to Stan's room boys, I'll handle this,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Marsh," I smiled at her wiping away some tears.

"Your welcome, Kyle,"

Stan and I went upstairs quickly as Sharon walked towards the front door. We listened through Stan's door as Sharon let my mom in.

"Hello Sheila," Sharon said calmly.

"Where is Kyle?" my mom yelled.

"He's upstairs with Stan but we can stay down here,"

I hung on to Stan for dear life as I heard loud footsteps getting closer.

"Kyle, I won't let her take you away. Let's go,"

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here, now hurry,"

We put our shoes on and slipped out the window just as my mom burst into Stan's room yelling.

**Mmm-hmm I think this was a good chapter, a little corny though. I probably won't be updating in awhile because of school. T^T Having Sharon come in was something I thought of on the spot and I actually intended on Kyle being taken by Sheila but then I was all like nah (Stan and Kyle sneaking away is good too). Just in case you're wondering I'm not a homophobe. I believe that you can love who you love, m'kay, and that everyone has equal rights. Well then, bye-bye for now. ;)**


	11. Parents

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! 3 I really want to thank LuvGreece and Darkslayer18 for sending me so many awesome reviews, too. I like to now that people are actually reading this. I luvs you all and please enjoy! XD**

**Kyle's POV**

"Kyle Brofloski, get back here, this instant!" my mother yelled from the window.

Stan and I were running down the sidewalk towards Kenny's house as fast as we could. I know when you think of Kenny's house you think of a small dirty shack next to a railroad but after they all got jobs (even his little sister who's been selling Girl Scout cookies) they fixed up the house.

Stan banged on the door as I nervously kept watch for my mom. We waited awhile until his red head mother opened the door.

"Oh, hello kids! If you're lookin' for Kenny, he's at… what's his name? Well it was a little blond kid; I think his name was Bummers. Anyway, Kenny won't be back till tomorrow," Carol slammed the door in our faces.

"Great now where do we go?" Stan said turning around to me.

"We could hide out at Stark's Pond. My mom will probably leave soon,"

"Yeah you're right, come on,"

In about 10 minutes we were at Stark's Pond. I sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to me for Stan to sit down. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of mine.

"Stan, how long are we going to be here?"

"Well, we can't stay here forever, so maybe in an hour,"

"Oh, ok,"

Stan pulled my hair back a kissed my forehead then pulled me into a tight hug. He makes me feel so at home in his arms. I don't think I'll mind being here for an hour.

"Kyle wake up,"

"Huh?"

I looked around. We were still at the pond, I guess I must have fallen asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"About 2 hours. Should we go now or do you want to wait?"

"We should go; I think mom has probably left,"

I looked up at the sky. The sun was being to set so it must be about 7. We walked silently towards Stan's house. Stan pulled out his key and quietly unlocked the door. The house was dark and silent. Stan switched on the light.

"Hello boys,"

I spun around to see all for off our parents sitting on the couch. My mom seemed like she calmed down a little but see still looked very angry.

"What the hell? Why were you guys just sitting in the dark?"

"For dramatic affect," Randy said.

"Boys, come sit down, we need to talk," Sharon said calmly.

When we sat down my mom began to talk, "I'm sorry that I overreacted earlier. I was just so surprised that it made me angry. I accept your relationship."

"What?" I said bluntly.

"I said I accept you two being gay,"

"Is there a catch?"

"Yes, no more sleepovers until you move out of our house,"

"Is that it?"

"Yes that's it,"

"Randy pay up," Sharon said.

"Fine," Randy grunted handing Sharon a twenty dollar bill.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked looking at his parents.

"Well, back when you and Kyle were 10 years old we made a bet," Sharon said nervously.

"You made a bet that I would turn gay?" Stan said shocked.

"Yeah," Randy said.

"Of course," Stan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I want to see you kiss," Sharon said.

"What?" My mom. Stan, and I yelled.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" My dad said specking for once this whole time.

"I just want to see, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little," he said.

Sharon turned to us, "Will you, please?"

"I can't believe your asking that but fine," Stan said grabbing my face.

Before I could even process what's going on Stan's lips are on mine. I quickly start kissing back forgetting that our parents were in the room. He grabbed my waste pulling me closer to him. Stan licked my bottom lip for entrance. Both our tongues fought together.

After about a minute or two my mom finally broke in, "B-boys, I think that's enough,"

"Aww, they were just getting to the good part," Sharon whined.

I blushed in embarrassment as I pulled away from Stan. We all sat in silences until I stood up.

"I think we should be heading back now, see you tomorrow Stan."

"Ok, see you later."

**OMG I really really ****REALLY**** hate this chapter! It's so short! DX I just wanted to get the parents out the way so we could get back to business. I promise the next chapter won't suck so much.**


	12. Crazy

**Hello everyone! Here's my next update! :D**

**Stan's POV**

It's been a few days since we told our parents about us. Everything's gone back to normal except for the occasional glare I get from Mrs. Brofloski and my mom calling me a big boy every day. I get this uneasiness around Wendy, though. I feel like she's planning something, something sinister.

I walked towards the bus stop where Kyle waited anxiously for me. He was so cute. "Hey Ky," I came to a stop right next to Kyle "Oh hi Stan,"

"STAN!" yelled an all too familiar voice from behind me.

Wendy jumped on to me making me crash in to Kyle, who fell on his ass.

"Why haven't you been talking to me? I really missed you. If we're going to be together we've got to talk to each other,"

"Who the hell said we were together?"

"Don't you remember yesterday when you came to my house?"

"What? I never even saw you yesterday,"

"You didn't? Well I thought you did,"

"Well _I_ surely didn't now fuck off," I said pushing her off of me.

"Stan! How could you say that to me I mean I thought you had gotten over this little Kyle faze. We're together now! You know you still love me, we both know it. Now come on, let's skip school today," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Let go of him!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh silly Kyle, don't be so clingy. Stan's mine and he forever will be. Now run along and play with Butters or something, okay?"

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm a 5 year old. He said he doesn't like you so why can't you get that in your thick little skull?"

"Get off me Wendy, now"

"You know what fine, but I'm not giving up and I never will. See you later Stan," she said strutting off down the side walk.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know Kyle,"

**Kyle's POV**

She's really starting to piss me off. I mean she just keeps showing up out of no where sometimes hugs and kissing Stan. But it not like he's really trying to get her off him. He just sits there saying "Get off." It's always me who gets him off her.

Currently I'm walking with Stan to Stark's pond. I don't know why we couldn't just drive there.

"STAN! STAN!"

We turn around to see Wendy's purple car speeding down the road. "MOVE STAN!" We stand there in shock as she gets closer and closer. She drives her car on to the side walk and speeds up more.

"COME ON KYLE!" Stan yells grabbing my arm and dragging me away as her car just barely misses us. Wendy's car pulls to a stop about 15 feet away from us.

"What the fuck is your problem Wendy?" Stan screams.

She got out the car holding something. As she nears us I can clearly make out the object in her hand. "I told you to move Stan but I guess I'll just have to go with Plan B." With that she holds the gun up to my forehead.

**Cliffhangerzzzzz! Well here another hated chapter. T^T It's really short. I decided to make Wendy a crazy bitch so now someone might die. I at least owe you guys this.**


	13. Solving Problems

**Oh god I feel so guilty! I mean when was the last time I updated? I left you guys with a stupid chapter like the last one but I promise I won't break off the story like that. Anyway here we go finally. Hope you enjoy! =^-^=**

**Kyle's POV**

I felt all the blood rush from my face. Wendy's really gone crazy. I couldn't believe the distorted face in front of me even belonged to her. She had this disturbing smile on her face and her eyes looked unreal.

"WHAT THE FUCK WENDY! Where the hell did you get that gun?" Stan yelled at her.

"Oh I have my resources," she said laughing crazily afterwards.

"What going on other there?" we heard a familiar voice say. We all turned to see Officer Barbardy standing outside his car.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We're just having a friendly talk," Wendy said.

"Are you sure because I can come over and hel-"

"No, no everything's fine just run along,"

"Ok," he said loudly before getting into his car.

"God he's annoying. What's up with that overly loud voice?"

Instead of standing with that dumb look on my face like I've been doing I grabbed the gun from her hand. I ran far enough away from them and pulled the trigger with the gun facing towards the ground.

"A-ha! There aren't even any bullets in here,"

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT?" she said stomping the ground.

We looked at her as she threw a temper tantrum. It was slightly funny. She fell to the ground and began crying.

"Why can't anything ever go my way? It's not fair," she sniffed.

I walked back to them and bent down ext to Wendy. I rubbed her back so she wouldn't feel so bad. I think it was about time she gave up, she wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's ok Wendy. It's not that anything isn't going your way; it's just that no one wants to date a bitch like you. So do us all a favor and date Cartman or something, ok?"

"FUCK UP, KYLE!" She shot up off the ground and ran to her car. Then she turned around, flipped me the bird, and drove off.

"Well, that's one way to handle that kind of situation." Stan said laughing.

I smiled up at him, "Hey Stan, lets go eat something,"

"Sure,"

He pulled me up into his arms. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. He kissed me softly on the lips and then looked down at me. I grabbed his hand and we walked the rest of the way to the burger joint.

**God you don't know how badly this chapter SUX! I've don't know where I'm going with this story anymore. I'm spiraling down, down, down into writer's block. I know I deserve to be flamed for this; I didn't even check it! T^T Someone please, please, PLEASE give me and idea or something. T^T**


	14. The Terrible Two

**Ok, this time I really promise that this one WILL be better. I got some good ideas from people and I'm going to fuse two of them together but I won't tell you who's. Let's start shall we? XD**

**Wendy's POV**

Damn it, nothing's working. I guess I'll just have to take a different approach to this and I know exactly the person to go to. If I can have Stan then no one can, especially not Kyle.

**Cartman's POV**

God, there's nothing to do. Everything's boring, mom's probably getting fucked by some random stranger, Kenny's probably banging some girl… or guy, and Stan and Kyle are probably- never mind. I guess I'll just go get some food or something.

But of course I can't do that when this bitch is standing in my doorway. "Fuck, what do you want?"

"I need your help, Cartman."

"And why should I help you anyway?"

"You probably don't have anything else to do. And plus this has something to do with Kyle. I want to put him in so much misery that he'll die from it."

"Hmm sounds like my type of thing. How much?"

"What do you mean?"

"For my services you'll have to pay, nothing cheap either. Let's say for every day I help you, you pay me $100."

"$100! That's way too much!"

"$50. Take it or leave it."

"F-fine. Let me in so I can tell you the plan."

I moved out her way so she could get in. So much for getting something to eat. She made herself comfy on my couch and put her fe3et up on top of the table.

"So what do you want to do to Kyle?" I asked an evil grin plastered to my face. "Well it also involves Stan. I want to break those two up. It's not fair that I don't get happiness and Kyle does. I mean why would anyone break up with me to be with their best friend. Did I mention that the best friend is a boy? I've got like everything a guy could want!"

"This seems like my area. So what do you want me to do? Kill Kyle? I could do that if you want me to."

"No, nothing too brutal. How about spreading rumors or something?"

"Are you stupid? I'm not spreading rumors! That's way too gay!"

"Hey I though you were going to come up with ideas!"

We sat for a little while thinking when Wendy got something. "I've got the perfect idea."

**Stan's POV**

I had just come home from dropping Kyle off. My parents went somewhere so I was all alone at my house. I went to my room and turn on the TV. Some stupid cartoon was on. About half way though the episode I got a random text. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. It was from Cartman which meant trouble.

'r u home?'

I texted back; 'yeah what do u want?'

'unlock the door ill b other n a sec'

I shrugged and went door stairs to unlock the door. How know what he wants now. I got another text;

'i told kyle 2 com 2'

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was like that for a few minute until I felt someone climbing on top of me. My eyes darted open and I tried to get up but I couldn't. Wendy was on top of me.

"Hello Stan," she said slyly.

"Get off of me! Where's Cartman?" I yelled.

"He's down stairs waiting for Kyle. Oh, won't Kyle be mad if he sees us? But this is how it was meant to be."

She smashed her lips against mine. It didn't feel right like it did when I kissed Kyle. When I kissed Kyle it felt wonderful but this feels like I'm kissing an ogre. I tried to push her off but it was too late, Kyle was already at the door. He burst into tears and ran out the door.

**Kyle's POV**

When I got to Stan's house for some reason Cartman was there to greet me and that wasn't a good sign. I went up the stairs to Stan's room when I saw them. They were on his bed making out. Something about the scene didn't feel right, like it wasn't Stan's doing but my mind was running to fast to think about that. I could feel my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Tears began to flow down my cheeks as I ran out the house.

I heard Stan calling my name but I didn't stop. It was just too much to handle. I ran all the way to Stark's Pond where he caught me. He grabbed my wrist and swung me around.

"What the hell was that, Stan!" I yelled at him folding my arms across my chest.

"I didn't do that, Wendy did!"

"Yeah right, I'm sure she did."

"I'm telling you the truth! Didn't Cartman text you?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't matter."

"They tricked us you see. Cartman said that he was coming over. I was lying down and then Wendy climbed on top of me."

"Are you sure?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"Of course." He said holding his arms out inviting me for a hug, which I gladly took. He soon realized that he left the two terrors in his house alone to mess with his things. Seriously those two are horrible, they're both like freaking crazy nazis or something.

Stan led me down the street to his house and through the front door. His house was deadly silent. We slowly went upstairs and to Stan's room which Wendy and Cartman were currently occupying. They were on Stan's laptop doing who knows what.

"Oh, you're back." Wendy said without looking up.

"Shit, took you guys long enough," Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Get the hell off my laptop!" Stan yelled nearly tackling Cartman.

"Whatever. Let's go he doesn't have anything important on here anyway." Wendy said closing the laptop.

"Fine, come on ho. I've got better things to do anyway." They pushed past me and left out the house.

"Dude, the fuck?" I scratched my head. "I don't know."

**Yay I made a long chapter. One in a while that finally passed 1,000 words. But that's not the end of Wendy and Cartman's terror. I like to call them the terrible two. lol Anyway I hope you like it. I feel like I owe you guys more so I'll try to update soon. I've already got an idea forming in my head as we speak (or as I type). I'm actually just realizing that the title doesn't match the story what so ever. Still who cares! XD See u soon!**


	15. Rumors

**I so so soooo promise that I will update! I gonna cry, I can never own up to my word but I mean everyone elses stories are sooo good! Please someone, I totally need to be slapped right now! Well, I bet no one wants to here my complaining so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't had one of these in awhile. Anyway all credit goes to the South Park ****gods****, Matt and Trey.**

**Cartman's POV**

God I hate Mondays! I pulled my body out of bed and into the bathroom where I do my business. Ewww, it's only 6 in the morning and I can already hear mom fucking some hopeless douche through the wall. Whatever, fuck them both.

In the kitchen, I'm pouring myself some cereal when the door bell rings. Who the hell comes over at 6?

"What the hell do you want _now_?"

"Oh, aren't you so happy to see me? Duh, I'm here to get your help." Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"What now?"

"Today we're spreading rumors." She said with a smirk.

"I told you I'm-"

"Hundred dollars"

"Hmm, you drive a good bargain. Fine, what do you have in mind?"

**Kyle's POV**

Yesterday was quite hectic, I mean with all the Cartman and Wendy shit. Bitch just can't give up. Well who care? No one can get in the way of me and Stan, or at least that's what I'm hoping.

I was in Stan's car right now; he's driving me to school. I've already got a feeling that something bad is going to happen but I just can't think negatively right now. He parked his car and we walked up to the school. As soon as we got into the building it went quiet. My face went red for no exact reason, just because everyone was staring at us.

"What are you looking at?" Stan said loudly. Then everyone began to whisper. He grabbed my hand and led me to our lockers. I wonder why everyone's staring at us. It's not like we really did anything. Maybe they know we're dating. Whatever, it's pretty obvious anyway but maybe it's something else.

"Kyle! Kyle!"

Butters was running towards us. His expression was hard for me to read. "Kyle, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Stan I'll be right back." Butters took me to the boys' bathroom. "So you and Stan are dating right?"

"Yeah?"

"But I heard that he was dating Annie or at least cheating on you with Annie."

"What? Where did you hear that at?"

"Lots of people have been talking about it. I just wanted to warn you."

"Butters, what you've been hearing are rumors. I would have found out if Stan was cheating on me which I doubt he is."

"Then who spread those rumors?"

"I'm guess Cartman and Wendy. But listen to me; don't think about those rumors, no matter how real they sound. I'd tell you if he was doing something like that, anyway."

"Okay, Kyle. But be careful."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I feel something bad might happen I don't."

That makes the two of us.

**Another crap chapter. Whatever I'll surprise you. :)**


	16. Just The Two Of Us

**I thought we didn't have enough styleness so this chapter may be a little random. Ok, here we go! XD**

**Kyle's POV**

We ignored the day's worth of awkward stares and finally made it to Stan's house. In is room he plopped down on to his bed with a loud sigh. I sat next to him, kicking off my shoes. We sat there for a few minutes. I looked down at him just to notice that he was asleep. Smiling I kissed him softly. I was caught off guard when large arms snaked around my waist. He pulled my down on top of him and hugged me tightly.

This time he was the one to kiss me first. I closed my eyes falling deeper into his grasp. Our lips moved perfectly together as my cheeks began to heat up. I pulled away for air but he took that as the opportunity to slip me the tongue. I couldn't use words to describe how wonderful this felt. We never really did things like this only little pecks every once in a while. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and tilted my head in an angle so our noses wouldn't crash into each other. He pulled me closer to him by my waist; I don't think we could have gotten any closer than that.

He broke away from me and kissed the crook of my neck making my breath hike up. I know he was leaving little marks on me, marks that I won't be able to explain to my parents. I dug my fists into his jet black hair tightly. Against my skin I could feel his lips curling into a smile. He moved his hands up my shirt.

"Wait..stop," I said in a high-pitched voice. I removed my hands from his hair and placed them on his chest pushing gently. He pulled me back down but I pushed up again.

"You're no fun Ky," he pouted finally letting me up.

"Well, it's your own damn fault. You knew I wouldn't go that far,"

"You know you want it," he said with a smirk, scooting closer to me.

"Like hell I do." He pulled me into another hug and laid back down on to the bed.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, too." I smiled up at him.

It felt like hours had passed as we enjoyed the piece and quiet. I snuggled into his chest taking in his scent and gave a content sigh as he kissed my forehead lightly.

If only we could be like this forever, nothing to worry about and only thinking of each other. Though I already know that soon this moment will end and we'll have to go back to the hell hole of a school. But I guess I just have to enjoy this until it ends.

**Just a little random style like I said. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not so good at making kissing scenes and stuff but this is probably the best one I've made. I want to end this story within the next five chapters if that's possible because I've already started on two other stories. I want it to end with Stan and Kyle together and some how Cartman and Wendy together. I also want to put more Kenny into this, too. Naturally endings are the hardest part of stories so this might not work out so well. The whole time I was writing this I was listening to Animal by Neon Trees. I love you guys and please review for me. Thanks! :)**


	17. It's All Over

**I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm really sorry everyone! T^T I going to try and knock this story out in one blow; meaning this will probably be the last chapter. Plus I'm going to skip forward in time; about 5 months. I can't believe you guys are even reading this still. I mean I'm such a bad writer and I can't even update on time. I've got food poisoning so I didn't go to school today. I'm feeling better so I'll use this time to update my stories. :)**

**

* * *

Kyle's POV**

These past five months have been hell but a week has passed and we haven't seen Wendy at all. I hears that her and Cartman had gotten together. Better for me and Stan. It's been very peaceful around her.

Stan has football practice today, Ike's still at school, and my parents are a work so I'm all by myself at home. I switched on the TV just to see that nothing was on. I guess taking a little nap wouldn't hurt. I began to doze off but the door bell rang. Wonder who that is. I went down the steps and opened the door.

"Hello Kyle."

I stared at Wendy's face blankly then frowned. "Wait Kyle, I'm not here to ruin your life or threaten you or anything. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Like I said I'm sorry. I know I was horrible to you and Stan. I even tried to run you over! But I started to like Cartman and realized that there was no reason to act like such a bitch. I know I'm asking for a lot now but I'd like to be friends."

"Are you serious, this isn't one of your tricks is it?"

"No it's not a trick, I really want to be friends with you." She smiled at me.

"Um ok. I guess we can be friends but Stan is mine." I smiled back at her.

"Well then Cartman is mine."

"Ew you can keep him."

We both laughed. I guess this won't be too bad. Wendy's a pretty nice girl under all the jealousy. But who would guess that she would like Cartman?

**

* * *

Stan's POV**

Football practice had ended and I was heading over to Kyle's house. He was probably in his room all alone wishing I were there with him. I turned the corner down Kyle's street and saw Wendy's yellow Beetle parked outside **(AN: I always imagined her driving one of those. ^~^)**. I parked my car behind hers and ran up to the front door. Who knows what she could have done to Kyle by now.

I pounded on the door until someone answered it. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?" Kyle rolled his emerald eyes at me.

"Oh god you're ok. Why is Wendy here?"

"She came here to apologize for being a bitch and now we're friends."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot. Whatever we're all friends now…kind of.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

"I'm coming in." Kyle and I walked upstairs and to his room where Wendy was sitting on his bed watching one of those dumb TV dramas.

"You're going to make me watch this?"

"Well no one told you to come over." Wendy said still staring at the TV.

"No one told you to come over." I glared at her.

"I came over first and I turned the TV on so I have power over what we watch."

"Kyle, tell Wendy to give me the remote."

"Stop acting like a baby and Wendy's right. Plus this show is…interesting." Kyle said sitting down next to Wendy on his bed.

"Aww come on!" I turned around and went down stairs and into Kyle's kitchen. I can't believe he would side with Wendy instead of his own boyfriend. I grabbed a bag of cheesy poofs and sat on his couch. I turned on the TV to some reruns of Terrance and Phillip. I guess I'll have to learn to live with Wendy and Kyle being friends. Meh.

**

* * *

Wendy's POV**

"I guess I should go now Kyle."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I've got to go see what Cartman's up to."

"Ok then."

He walked me to the door and waved goodbye as I walked to my car. I know things a changing for the better. I hope we'll all learn to get along.

**

* * *

Stan's POV**

I woke up to find that Wendy had already left. I went upstairs where Kyle was reading a book.

"Hey babe." I pulled him up into a hug.

"I told you not to call me that. It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Cause it is." I lifted his chin and kissed him. I pushed his lip against mines. About a minute had passed when he pulled away from me and smiled.

"I think things are starting to get better Stan."

"I know they are."

**

* * *

Ahhh what a horrible ending. I couldn't even get Kenny in it. I love you Kenny! I just had to finish it up quick before my mom came home. T^T I know you all hate me now. I think I'll stick to one story at a time for now on. Thanks to the ones who have been with me through this horrible story now run off and find a better writer! Love you guys! 3**


End file.
